By coincidence I'll love again
by frida-f
Summary: Kevin and lucy meet for the first time in N.Y. They immediatly feel things for eachother but because of other people's assumesions things doesn't got to smoothly. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think :D
1. Lost love, Found love

A Kevin and Lucy fic I made for fun.

Disclamiar: The characters belong to the WB/CW.

I'm swedish so my spelling and grammar is not so god.

Please read & review,

Buffalo, The year is 2002. Jeremy just dumped Lucy and Kevin was dumped by Gemma (his girlfriend I made up).

Kevin almost ran out of the door. "Wait! Kevin, let me explain" Gemma

"It was Adam wasn't it?" Kevin questioned practically screaming

"I really like him, I'm sorry Kev" Gemma said with a sad tone.

"Whatever, He's my friend.. How do you think that makes me feel?"

He ran away before she had time to answer.

As he walked through the streets of Buffalo he saw a girl sitting on a bench crying.

Kevin walked towards her and sat quietly for a while beside her and then he opened his mouth to speak

"Are you okay?"

"No" The girl said still sobbing.

"Why?" Kevin asked

"That's none of your business"

"Sorry, I'd just wanted to make sure you were okay" Kevin said.

"Well I'm not okay?" She sounded upset. She turned around to see his face. _He's really cute she thought to herself, I don't have to be so mean he just wanted to be nice._

"I'm sorry; my fiancé just broke up with me" Lucy said

"I know to well how that feels" Kevin said

"I'm sure you do" Lucy said sarcastically

"My girlfriend since 4 years just left me for my friend to day, just because I'm not a cry-baby doesn't mean I not heart-broken" Kevin said with a smile

But Lucy didn't take it to well.

"You don't even know me; would you just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to cheer you up, I think we should start over I'm Kevin"

"I'm Lucy"

"So Kevin what's you story?"

"Well I'm a cop, 25 years old. Still living at home with my mother and brother, I have a sister to. How about you?"

"25 and you still live at home" Lucy giggled.

"Shut up, I'm working on it" Kevin grinned

"Sure. I'm 19 years old. I'm a theologian student, I'm following in my father's foots steps. I live in California with my huge family. I have 4 brothers and 2 sister and my parents" Lucy said

"Man that's a lot; do you ever get any privacy?" Kevin Inquired

"No, we call it the nuthouse. Always something going on" Lucy said smiling

He smiled back at her. _She's so sweet he thought _

"California huh, were are you staying?" Kevin asked

"I was planning on taking the bus to my grandparents, but I missed the last one... So I guess I'll sleep on this bench"

"You can't do that… Why don't stay at my place?" Kevin asked

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, I mean I'm a stranger to you, what about your family?"

"Your not a stranger to me, my mum is on vacation and my brother is with his girlfriend, you rather sleep on the bench?"

Lucy gave in but with a really bad conscience. Her mom and dad would not approve but she had nowhere to go.

On the way Kevin took her hand, she didn't know what this meant exactly.

_**At Kevin's apartment**_

"So this is my place, not my own but its okay." Kevin said.

Lucy looked around "nice" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

Both of them crashed on the coach exhausted from their bad days.

Lucy looked at Kevin when he didn't see. He turned his head and their eyes met. He gazed in to her eyes.

He couldn't look at her any longer, he kissed her "oh" he said wondering what he had just done.

Lucy grabbed his face and gave him a passionate kiss.

Soon they were all over each other, Lucy pulled away "wait" Lucy said.

"Is it too soon?" Kevin asked.

"No, it's not that is just that I need to tell you something. Since I'm a Christian we don't believe in pre-marital sex in my family"

Kevin was astonish he didn't think that there still where people how saved themselves for marriage.

"I hope I didn't freak you out but it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to do this" she said and started making out with him.

"You know Luce you're not just replacement to me I really like you though I got my heart broken in less then 24 hours ago. Kevin said

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it?" Lucy said

"Yep" said Kevin

"I think its time for me to go to bed" Lucy said.

Kevin walked into his room to check if Lucy needed anything, she was just about to go to bed.

"Why are you sleeping in your clothes?"

"Well, I forgot my pyjamas at Jeremy's" Lucy said kind of embraced.

"Wait a second I'll get you shirt" He came back with a big T-shirt in his hand.

Lucy putts it on, it was way too big but Lucy liked the fact that she was wearing Kevin's clothes.

Kevin slept on the couch but he couldn't sleep.


	2. Wasn't expecting that

Kevin heard someone opening the door. He bounced up of the couch.

It was his brother Ben. "Hi, kev"

He hugged him in a brotherly way. "Ben can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" Ben answered "I had a girl over last night"

"Way the go kev! But what about Gemma?"

"Well she left me for Adam" Kevin said

"So you just got right on it?"

"Daaah Ben I'm trying to tell you something here!"

"I really like this girl; we didn't do anything or so. I'd just want you to go easy on her" Kevin said

"Yeah sure, Kev there someone I want you to met"

"Sure"

They went out to the hallway where a tall girl stood looking very confused.

"This is Kevin my brother. Kevin, this is my girlfriend"

"Hi, nice to met you" Kevin said

Hi, nice to finale met you to. Ben told me a lot about you"

"Kevin had a girl over so he's nervous we'll wake her up" Ben said

Kevin made a funny face and Ben's laughed.

Inside Kevin's room Lucy had woken up not really knowing where she was but the realized she was at Kevin's.

She went out from Kevin's bedroom. She could hear voices, Kevin's and another man voice.

Lucy went to the kitchen where the voices came from.

"Good morning sunshine" Kevin said to her

But she didn't reply. Lucy saw something that made her froze

"This is my brother Ben and this is..."

Lucy cut him off "my sister"

Mary dropped her glace of water she had in her hand which fell to the floor with a loud thud.

She looked at Lucy up and down. With a look of disbelief.

"Can I talk to you in private, Lucy?" Mary asked

"Sure" Lucy said

They closed the door to Kevin's room. Leaving Kevin and Ben with their jaws dropped to the floor.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think ******


	3. Leave me alone I wanna go home

"Are you out of your mind, Luce?" Mary asked

"No" Lucy answered trying to ignore Mary

"Then explain this you're engaged to Jeremy and then you went and slept with another guy?" Mary inquired

"Well for starters I didn't sleep with Kevin, and Jeremy and I are over" Lucy was starting to get upset by the accusation.

"And you want to believe you when you're wearing that?!" Mary asked

"It's just a T-shirt dammit! My Pj's is at Jeremy's" Lucy replied

"Whatever Luce, I never thought you would sink this low mum and dad won't be pleased" Mary said

"I can't believe you! Ever since you came back from the crenel and Ruth you've been thinking you're so much better then everybody else, do you remember when I accused you of stealing my make up? You weren't to happy about that" Lucy was now so upset

"Well that not as important as this" Mary said

"I can't believe you" Lucy said as she pulled her pants and took a hoodie over Kevin's T-shirt, took her bags and left the room.

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night Kevin" Lucy said headed for the door

"Lucy, wait! Where are you going?" Mary asked

"I don't want to talk to you right now" she replied

Lucy slammed the door and seconds after the door opens again.

Kevin was hopping for Lucy to come back.

But it was his mother and her fiancé Frank.

"Who was that? and what's going on here?" Miss Kinkirk asked her sons

Kevin and Ben where caught of guard again but Ben saved the situation.

"Mum, Frank this is my girlfriend Mary"

"Hi dear I didn't know Ben had a girlfriend"

Kevin, Ben and Mary went out for lunch to avoid more awkwardness.

"Why did you make Lucy leave?" Kevin asked.

"Lucy is engaged to a guy and she said they broke up but I think it's just a misunderstanding she really loves him. She went to you for a rebound thing. You see in our family we don't believe in pre marital sex" Mary replied

"I know that, she told. I over heard you guys this morning we didn't sleep together"

"You didn't?"

"No we didn't!"

"Oh, what have I done I need to find Lucy"

**This chapter is a bite short but I hope you'll like it. ****I've started school so it will take some time to finish the story but please review. I also have a new K&L fic in progress ;-) **


	4. Back on track

Lucy walked through the streets of Buffalo fighting with her tears like she always did but this time she won over them.

She was to upset to cry, she couldn't believe how Mary could accuse her of something like that.

Her religious believes was the most important thing to her.

It was a lovely early spring day with a worming wind so Lucy decided to go shopping in Manhattan before she caught the red-eye to Glen oak.

Back in Buffalo Mary tried to get a hold of Lucy but she had turned of her cell.

"She has turned it of, I'll try the crenel and Ruth" Mary said

A few minutes later Mary ended the conversation

"No she's not there" she said wondering where she might be

They decided to wait awhile to see if she landed in Glen oak any time soon.

Lucy came up to the Camden's driveway. She wasn't ready to talk with her parent's just jet.

So she looked inside to see if anyone was in the kitchen. It was empty.

She snuck in to the kitchen and got some leftovers to go to the garage apartment.

**The next morning**

"Lucy!" Eric and Annie yelled in chorus

"Aa" Lucy let out a little scream.

Lucy had snuck in to the kitchen around 4am to get some breakfast when she thought everyone was asleep.

"You scared me" Lucy said

"You had us scared that something happened to you!" Eric yelled

"What?" Lucy asked really confused of what was going on

"Mary called to say that you left New York without telling her, does Andrew know you're here" Annie said

"I'm sorry, no Andrew and are over" Lucy said and left to go upstairs to her room

Annie and Eric look at each other in confusion.

**A month later**

Lucy got back to reality; she started her theological studies in a local collage.

She was very distant when somebody tried to talk to her but she felt weird and she didn't know why.

She thought a lot about Kevin whether the thing they experienced that day was love or just a rebound thing, but she was sure she had never felt that way before.

They hadn't spoken since she rushed out of his apartment.

She hadn't talked to Mary either.

Back in Buffalo Kevin was working a lot and what he was thinking who knew?

He hardly spoke to anyone these days.

Lucy was alone in the kitchen studying at a late hour.

Knock Knock

She jumped up her chair, usually people didn't came to visit at this our.

She went to open the door to see...

**Who can this ****mystery visitor be? ) hehe stay tuned to find out. **

**Hope you liked this chap and please ****review. xoxo**


	5. thank you

"Hi" Lucy stamered

In front of her was Kevin smiling at her.

"Hi there" he said

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"I believe you have something that belongs to me…"

Lucy leaned over to kiss him.

"My T-shirt" He said just as she was about to kiss him.

"Oh..." Was the only thing that came out of here mouth.

She thought he meant that she had stolen his heart like he had stolen hers.

"Yep" he said.

She went to get the T-shirt

"I'll be right back" she said.

Lucy ran up to her room.

_Lucy tought to herself: W__hat was that all about? _

_he flew all the way across the country to Glen oak just to get his stupid T-shirt. _

_Where had she putted it anyway?_

Eric walked in to the kitchen "Who are you?" Eric asked Kevin.

"I'm Kevin"

"How can I help you Kevin?" Eric asked

"I'm just waiting for Lucy" he replied

Lucy was starting to panic the damn T-shirt was nowhere to be found.

Lucy went down to the kitchen trying to remain calm.

"So I see you've met my dad" Lucy said

"Yes, I did" Kevin replied

"I'll leave you to alone" Eric said leavingthe kitchen to go upstairs to talk to Annie.

**Upstairs in Eric and Annies bedroom**

"You know there's a guy in the kitchen talking to Lucy" Eric told Annie.

Who didn't seem to be very interested she kept reading her book.

"It's probably just a guy from school who needed her help" she replied

"He's too old for that and why would he come at this hour?" Eric said

Annie looked up from her book "You're right"

**Down in the Kitchen**

"I'm sorry I couldn't find it, maybe it's in the laundry room. I'll send it to you or have Mary give it to you if she ever comes to visit" Lucy said

"You really think I flee all the way across the country to get my T-shirt back?" Kevin grinned

"No, I don't know what you're doing here at all; you know you could have called me the last month!" Lucy said upset

"Look I'm sorry Luce but you could have called me to, you were the one who ran out of my apartment and I never heard back from you. How was I supposed to know what you wanted? It took me a lot of courage to come down here but I know what I want now, I want you Luce" Kevin said

Eric and Annie were now east dropping in the kitchen stairs.

They looked at each other did they her right? She had left his apartment? Had she spent the night with him?

Lucy looked into Kevin's eyes then she jumped into his embrace and gave him a passionate kiss.

They kissed for awhile.

"So where are you staying?" Lucy asked

"At a hotel nearby" Kevin answered

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Lucy asked

"Of course" He said

"God night" she and kissed him.

Eric and Annie had gone back to bed a while ago but they hadn't fallen a sleep jet.

"Night mum, night dad" Lucy said

"Lucy" Annie said

"Yeah?" Lucy walked in to her parent's bedroom.

"Have you spent the night at this guy's apartment?" Annie asked upset.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her parents, she was to happy to care about the accusation and that they had east dropped on her conversation with Kevin.

"No, he's Mary's boyfriend's brother we met in New York I stayed at Mary's while I was there. Mary was going to met Ben and then I met Kevin"

_Well that was I lie but she knew that it would only hurt them if she told them she had stayed at Kevin's._

"Okay, night Luce" The Camdens went back to bed

**That's it for now, hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
